Psy C. Snowing
Psy C. (Christopher) Snowing is a snow leopard, who wears a green shirt with four arrows in blue, yellow, red, and white. About Him: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith (great friend) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Kidney Rich *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Gallery (Poses) Silly.png Confused.png Thinking.png Jumping.png Depressed.png Cross.png Sneezed.png Giggling.png Psy C. Snowing's Head (with swimsuit).png Psy C. Snowing's Head (with pyjamas).png Gallery (Weapons) Psy (Saber).png|Psy C. Snowing (with lightsaber) Psy (Saber 2).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a three bladed saber) (with a green blade and two orange blades) Psy C. Snowing (with gun).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a gun) Gallery (with cigar) (Poses) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 01 - Silly.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 02 - Confused.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 03 - Thinking.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 04 - Jumping.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 05 - Depressed.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 06 - Cross.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 07 - Sneezing.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 08 - Giggling.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy (swimsuit) (with fake cigar)).png Psy C. Snowing's Head (with pyjamas) (fake cigar).png Gallery (with cigar) (Weapons) Psy (with fake cigarette) (Saber).png|Psy C. Snowing (with lightsaber) Psy (with fake cigarette) (Saber 2).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a three bladed saber) (with a green blade and two orange blades) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (with gun).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a gun) Disguises Psy C. Snowing (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (fake cigarette) (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Trivia: *He carries a three bladed lightsaber (with a green blade and two red blades) and a pistol gun and also carries a fake cigar in his mouth in other movie spoof travels since he got it in The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, and The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and will always carry it in other spoofs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, and The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a fake toy cigar in his mouth as well as it will always appear in his mouth on other movie spoof travels too. *He'll be voiced by Andrew Smith throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. *In Brainy Barker, he loves Brainy Barker. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes